Chapter 1 Part 2
Never ending story (continued), retronymically named Chapter 1 Part 2, was the second part overall of NES. It was created by Nicko756. It had nearly 500 messages, a goal not reached again until Chapter 1 Part 6. Previous Chapter 1 Part 1 Next: Chapter 1 Part 3 Plot Three users begin to go insane with a weird, confusing, excessively-detailed Angry Birds, countryballs, OatC, time loop, and Gems Story taking up most of the part. Also, many posts are duplicated and some users do a lot of whining. Characters (In alphabetical order) * Angry Birds * Absol * ACP Girls * Alyssa * Anti-Sparky * Arthur Read * Auron-Guardian * Austin D-3 * Banana * Batman * Baymax * Bikini Bottomites * Bill Cipher * Blake * Blaziken * Bob * Bomb * Boss Pig * Breadwinners * Brian Griffin * Britainball * Bubbles (dolphin) * Buhdeuce * Builderman * Burger-Beard * Butch Hartman * Butterflies * Captain Underpants * Cartman * Catdog * Cereal Bowl * Cheapskate Krabs * Chinaball * Chuck * Clockchime557 * Clone Troopers * Clown * Cockroaches * Cosmo * Cosmobo/Cozmobo3 * Creepypasta * Cricket (character) * Crossovers * Darth Vader * Darth Vader Clones * Davy * Dee Dee * Dennison5210 * Dinosaurs * Ducks * Dued1 * Elvis Presley * ESB admins * Eugene H. Krabs/Sir Pinch-a-lot * EVIL PATRIXX * Fennekin * Flying Dutchman * FOP characters * Germanyball * Ghost Bowl * Ghost Dee Dee * Ghost Joey * Ghost Marky * Ghostbusters * GhostJackHackers * Giant Marky * Giant Monkey Men * Goat * Greatness the NightWing * Green Wood Town prisoners * Grotle * Gwonam the Genie * Hal * Ham * Harvey Beaks * Hatsune Miku * Harvey Beaks cast * HBN1F * Heavy Spy * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Home characters * Homer Simpson/The Incredible Hulk * Hungry Pumpkin * Ice cream army * Indominus Rex * Inside Out characters * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Jack * Jackie * Japanball * Jasper * Joey * Jon * Jorgen von Strangle * Justin Bieber * Kermit the Frog * King Pig * King Pig's Guard * Konnikichu * Kyle * Lard Lad * Liam Neeson * Lobster Claws * Loleris * Lucy (We Bare Bears) * Ludo's army * Luxray * Mackenzie Hollister * Mad Murder killer * Maia * Marky * Matilda * Max Thunderman * MECHANICAL EAGLE * Mellodi * Meowth * Minions * Mitch * Moar Krabs * Moar Krabs Klones * Monica * Monsters * Mountain Dew * Mr. Enter * Mr. Morshu * Mudkip * Musical Squid * Mutated turkey * Noob * NPC ESB Users * OatC characters * Oggy * Oggy's BFF * Oggy's monster * Oh * Olivia * Patrick Star/Pat Man/Mr. Superpatmaness/Mr. Superawesomeness * PatrickFanatic * People in Ring World, Jack World, and Patrick World * Peppa Pig * Peridot * Perry the Platyborg * Peter Griffin * Pig * Pig (Angry Birds) * Pikachu * Pokemon * Polandball * Polyhex * Ponies * Poodle * Poof * PoopIsSTINK * Presidents of Viacom and Time-Warner * QuackersClocks * Random celebrities * Random dude * Red * Ren * Ringoftime * RKSPokéBeast987 (Oinkster) * Roblox Admins * Robo-Patrick * Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent * SB/FOP/OatC Writers * Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz * Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-Ton/Leader Plankton * Shrek * Skodwarde * Slushious * Smek * Sniper Scout * Snivy * Soldier * Clone Trooper army * SonicTheEpic * South Park characters * Sparky * SpongeBob characters * SpongeBob SquarePants/Invincibubble * SpongeBob's superteam * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note * Star Butterfly/Starborg * Stephen Hillenburg * Stickmasterluke * Stimpy * SwaySway * T-rex * Team Rocket * Terrence * TF2 characters * The Blues * The Boov * The Ghost Roaches * The Giraffe * The Muppets * The party guests * TheCreepyPastaLover * TheCreepyPastaLover (seagull) * Thomas the Tank Engine * Timmy Turner * Timmy's Dad * Tip/Rihanna * Turbo Toilet 2000 * Tyler McBride * Ultron * Uncle Grandpa * Uncle Grandpa's crew * USAball * Voice actor * Wanda * WoEoB * Wonder-Twins * Worriz * Zoroark Category:Parts Category:Chapter 1